Dex-Eliza Relationship
The relationship between Dex Smith and Eliza Bell is known as Elizex (Eliz'a/D'ex) and formed in the second season of Clearwater. History Overview Eliza and Dex first met when they both attended Scott's 15th birthday party. While Scott initially had a huge crush on Dex, Eliza started to notice his charm and wit and started to fall for him as well. As they hung out more, they soon decided to date. Eliza seeked permission from Scott since he liked Dex first and Scott miserably granted her permission to date Dex. After almost a year together which included abuse from Eliza's side and both sides cheating on each other at least once, they broke up in Season 4 after Dex finds out Eliza has been continually cheating on him with Brendan Collinger. Season 2 In If I Lose Myself, they both meet when they arrive at Scott's birthday party. When they are watching the horror movie and Dex is cuddling Scott, Eliza looks a little jealous and says nothing when everyone urges Scott to pursue Dex romantically. After Dex leaves, she starts talking to Chloe about how great he is and Chloe finds it strange, asking her if she likes him as well. She denies it since everyone is so hung up on Scott's crush on him. In Won't Go Home Without You, she and Dex are hanging out at Scott's house and have become better aquainted. They completely ignore Scott's presence and are engulfed in their own conversation. The next day, she tells Scott that Dex asked her out, but she wanted to make sure it was okay with Scott to date him and that she didn't tell Dex about Scott's crush. Although he didn't want to, Scott allowed Eliza to date him because he wants to be a good friend. They are both very excited as she accepts and they hug. They later ask Scott to hang out with them the next day and he says yes so he can be around Dex. Timeline *Start Up: Won't Go Home Without You (220) *Break Up: Glory and Gore (406) **Reason: Dex found out about Eliza's affair with Brendan Trivia *They both had recently broken up with someone, Dex with Sophie and Eliza with Josh, when they got together. *They have many mutual friends such as Jamie Stellar, Scott Taylor, Caylee Daniels, and Eric Stem. *They were in a love triangle with Scott Taylor who had feelings for Dex first. *Eliza was abusive towards Dex on many occasions both physically and mentally. *Both sides cheated on the other. Dex kissed Scott on one occasion while Eliza had an affair with Brendan. *There is a possibility that they had an unborn child, but the child could have belonged to someone else, which is why Eliza aborted it. *They attended Eliza's senior homecoming together. *They both have been diagnosed with mental disorders; Eliza with intermittent explosive disorder and Dex with depression. Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7